Going to Hell
by fangirlpieces0301
Summary: When Alec summons the literal Lord of Hell, Magnus, for a wish granted in exchange for his soul at his death, sweet drama ensues.
1. The Summons

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, but it's actually just an interesting response to a tumblr prompt I saw. Please review! It will mean a lot to me and urge me to continue writing this. xo**

Something about him made Magnus uneasy.

Maybe it was the way he invited instead of summoned Magnus, never before had anyone been so quiet and polite. Or maybe it was the fidgety stance he stood with, most people were defensive and even bellicose. Most likely though, it was the pleading look in his glorious blue eyes that shook Magnus. Never in his wildest dreams could he have even imagined eyes this blue, never in hell.

To be honest, Magnus wasn't Satan, or the devil, or even a devil. He was the Lord of Hell though, and supposedly that made him as important and respected as Satan down below. This isn't a common position for anyone to be in, but he had a jump start in uncommonness. Magnus was the son of a highly ranked demon and a mundane human girl. He's never known his mother, for she had died at childbirth. Not that it surprised anyone, it would be way too much energy for any human to endure anyway. What did surprise everyone was the infant, Magnus, who managed to grow up as normally as any child would in hell, but no one really knew the standard for that. Magnus was the first.

Anywho, Magnus managed climbed the jagged ladder of society to the top by himself. His father had died of melancholy and self hatred for the death of his beloved, but Satan was almost a substitute father for Magnus, if not even better. Magnus was well loved and cherished in hell, being such a rare specimen of a halfblooded demon. Of course there were judgemental critics that doubted him and distrusted him, but Magnus brushed them aside while he wore his glittery neon t-shirts that didn't exist in hell before him. Another applaudable act of heroism in hell, Magnus likes to think. The irony of that was beyond him.

Nobody knows how Magnus managed to get Satan to give up his throne down below, but he managed all right, and Satan seemed more than willing to move to a much less crowded part of hell, a couple miles away from the busy centre. Now Magnus knows why. It was such a boring job, being the Lord of Hell. It was almost like being the boss of an important company, except all Magnus had to do everyday was let his subjects serve him. It was pathetically dull.

The only interesting activity was when Magnus was summoned back up to Earth, when rarely some people would manage to do so correctly without dying. It's happened a few times so far with Magnus, but everybody had such boring wishes and commands that it barely even improves his days. It would always be money. Or immortality. Or love. It was as if Magnus was a genie from a lamp, and usually his "clients", as he calls them, don't have very valuable souls anyway. So it isn't a very interesting activity, but it's all Magnus can look forward to these days.

Yet today. Today was different. The sapphire eyes that summoned him now stare at Magnus with uncertainty and a bit of sadness.

"Hello, human. What ails you enough to summon me?"


	2. The Encounter

**Thank you guys so much for the nice comments! I do hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. As for an uploading schedule, I would like to say perhaps once a week, but I know for a fact I'll be very busy for a while so I'll try to keep up, no promises though. Don't forget to review, follow/favourite if you would like. Enjoy xo**

It wasn't that Alec didn't like people, he did.

He had a sister and a brother, and they got along very nicely. His siblings also had partners that he didn't hate, they were nice people that he could interact with without wanting to smash his head into a table, so that's always good. Jace used to bring home girls with nothing between their ears and nothing covering their bodies appropriately, and Alec was glad that Clary ended that phase of Jace's life. Simon was a nice guy, unlike all the others Alec had had to scare away before. Isabelle went through a similar phase, and Simon was the surprise that everyone approved of.

It wasn't that Alec didn't like people, because he obviously likes some people.

Perhaps the time period before he came out affected his ability to socialise, having to pretend so much. Even though he doesn't like to admit this, making friends was exhausting and almost an endeavour for Alec. After a while, he pretty much gave up, and instead learned to enjoyed the company of himself and his family. At times, though, it gets difficult.

When Alec moved out eventually, his apartment was devoid of mirrors. The curtains were drawn shut almost all of the time, letting next to no light inside the already small room. He stopped going outside, and worked a writing job at home that earned him just enough money to live his minimalist life. It was the worst at night. Alec's demons and insecurities got to him in the dark silence, there were countless nights of tear-stained pillows that not even he really understood. His parents were both constantly drowned in work, and his siblings were too immersed in their own perfect little lives that they rarely visited Alec other than the occasional phone call.

It wasn't that Alec didn't like people. It's just that people don't care anymore.

He didn't know how or why he had done it. One of his written pieces was published alongside a superstitious article on "the summoning of the devil". It really wasn't a prestigious writing job that Alec had at all. Maybe Alec was just bored that day, it was just an article after all, and Alec liked when people read his own, so why not? Alec was certain he had gone crazy after he'd read the superstitious and almost creepy article though. At least it would make his pieces seem sane by comparison. But it had haunted him to no end. The curious ceremony and strange sacrificial rituals stuck inside his head and nagged him to the point where he could barely shut his eyes at night. At least that kept out the nightmares.

Eventually, Alec gave in to this curse of an article. _It's not like it would work,_ he thought. _Its just to satisfy my weird needs, yeah?_ The process turned out fairly simple, but Alec felt like he was intruding into a dangerous place, and he was going to regret this, despite the stupidity of this entire premise. _But what do I have to lose? Wouldn't the devil just take my soul? That's funny, Alec. Like he'd even want it._ The thought of an actual appearance of a demonic creature made Alec smile. That would be the first company he'd have in months.

The ritual was completed, and Alec felt a strange sense of achievement he hadn't felt for a while. There was no sound, no smoke, and no flashes of light when suddenly, something appeared. Never though, did Alec predict the creature to be as beautiful as it was. Immediately, he felt attached to this gorgeous man (?) that stood in the spot where all of the odd sacrifices were placed. He'd done it now, and there seems to be no turning away from him, not that Alec wanted to. He could stare at him until the end of his miserable life.


	3. The Fall

**Sorry for the late update guys, and this is kind of a filler chapter... I promise the action will come along very VERY soon, please just give it a second. For those of you reviewing and favouriting this story, THANK YOU I LOVE YOU, please don't forget to do so, it's a real incentive for me to write. Enjoy this little chapter xo**

Some might call the silence awkward. It is true that Alec wasn't the best conversationalist in the family, but the staring that was at first romantic, soon became uncomfortable. He was beautiful. The man who now stood in the middle of Alec's creepy little apartment was absolutely stunning, like a flower amongst piles and piles of dust and rust. _No, that's weird. Who the hell wants to be a flower?_ The flinch that Alec gave away was enough to break the stiff silence.

The man, who wore a ridiculously reflective t-shirt over his flawlessly tanned body, moved for the first time in front of Alec. The fluidity of his movements contrasted Alec's clumsy and fidgety figure so much that he almost let out a laugh, but was much to entranced to do any of that. His eyes were a striking emerald colour, with little specks of amber and gold that added just the right amount of spice to his entire look. Not that he needed any, but sometimes, more is more. A chuckle left his perfectly shaped lips, and Alec gulped and shifted his feet.

"Hello, human," the man said. "What ails you enough to summon me?"

 _Human? Does that indicate that he's not one? But his hair is so beautifully ebony and his smirk... No. Alec, snap out of it. Don't get attached. Don't get attached. Don't. Get. Attached._...

"Hey. Are you ok? I know I'm a real pleasure to look at, but uh, it gets kind of old. I'm Magnus, by the way. You might know from the chants and summons already but..."

"What?" Alec lost his voice, and barely breathed out the sound. He felt like breaking down and crying, he was so confused and none of this made sense, but he couldn't even talk to someone that... maybe isn't even real? The revelation surprisingly felt like a punch to Alec's chest. _Have I finally gone insane?_

Magnus frowned slightly as Alec felt his knees go weak. Not in a romantic and pretty way, instead in a _I'm going to fall flat on my face and maybe break my neck_ kind of way. Alec could have laughed. It was so pathetic, even for him, it was almost comical, until strong, steady arms caught him before he collapsed on the cold concrete. Magnus's face, full of concern and confusion, was suddenly unbelievably close to his own. The shining golden feline eyes were the last things Alec saw before the curtains closed on him.

* * *

He squeezed his eyes closed tightly, attempting to block out all of the excessive light. Where was he? This can't be his apartment, he hadn't even seen his windows since the last time his siblings came around here and Alec arranged his room to resemble one of a normal guy's. But the sheets were a familiar scent and texture beneath him, and he wouldn't have fallen asleep anywhere else either. _What is going on?_

"I can see you're awake now."

The voice sounded incredibly close to Alec's ear, and the shock of another person in his (?) room made Alec jump and his eyes flew wide open, and shut once again in defence to the invasive sunlight. He tentatively peeked towards where the voice had been, and saw a smirk that brought back memories from last night. Realisation downed on him like a bucket of ice cold water. The man laughed, presumably at the fear radiating from Alec's eyes.

"You want some breakfast? It's almost lunch time, but I got hungry so I put some things together, hope you don't mind. Your refrigerator's unhealthily empty, too. That can't be good. Now wake up, we need to have a serious serious conversation." Magnus's expression was no where near serious, as he walked towards the small, underused kitchen as Alec gaped.

 _Don't get attached._


	4. The Intro

**So...How have you guys been? I'm sorry for this short chapter after so long of not updating, but school has been pretty busy lately and I can almost tell it will continue to be this way for a bit... I'm still going to try to update quicker and improve the quality a lot more. Thank you to those of you reading, I love you, enjoy xoxo**

How does one recognise insanity? Alec had never thought about it until now. He'd always been slightly crazier than others but it seems to have gotten over the top. How did he, morbidly shy and unsociably clumsy Alec, end up with a heavenly, sparkling man, who had magically appeared inside his room, cooking brunch in his tiny little kitchen? He was singing this strangely familiar tune while swaying, and it was endearing enough for Alec to crack a small smile. The smell of eggs and bacon had flooded the entire (however minuscule) apartment and into Alec's nose. _Did I even have eggs and bacon in my fridge?_

"I do hope you like them scrambled, because it's kind of too late now. Although I can reverse them but that takes a surprisingly hefty amount of work." The ridiculously eye-catching man had turned around, never even stumbling over his dancing, and peered cheerfully at Alec. Alec's eyes were glued onto him as if caught in some sort of spell, and realised half a beat too slowly that he was supposed to reply.

"Oh...uh...yeah", he mumbled, adding to his awkwardness with a few awkward nods. "Wait, did you say...reverse them? As in the eggs?"

"Sure I can. It's nothing too complicated, just takes a bit of effort because, well, eggs are pretty stubborn little things, and fire isn't fun to mess with. Do you really not like them scrambled?" He was humming a new tune now, one that Alec no longer recognised. He was a great singer, better than most of what Alec hears on the radio these days. He could just sit here at the table and listen to him and watch him swivel his hips swiftly left and right all day... An eyebrow raised to question his lack of a response. Alec shook his head quickly.

"No, no I like scrambled eggs alright..." If it had been difficult to peel his eyes off of the glittering man, it would be anear impossible to now. His shimmering hair had begun to fall slightly from their spikes, but it only made him look disheveled and sexy, and his quick smirk at Alec's gaping face didn't help the blood running to the surface or the quick shoot up of body temperature.

"As I said, before you fainted, my name is Magnus Bane and I have come here to fulfil your requests as a reward for your success in performing the summons ritual," Magnus set down two plates of perfectly presented eggs and bacon on the table, and sat directly across from Alec. He looked directly into Alec's eyes, and perhaps even a little bit more into his head and soul. It sent shivers down Alec's spine in the most intimate way anyone had ever done. "Well, at least that's what I plan on doing, it keeps me occupied enough because oh my hell is just so _boring_ , you know?" It was that smirk again. Alec wondered if he could stop doing that. Or maybe keep doing it forever.

"Now, eat up because we're going to need to have that serious serious talk soon, sugar." Alec hesitantly picked up his fork and dug in. He hadn't had a complete meal in days, but the churning in his stomach numbed his hunger and he couldn't taste anything from his first bite into his scramble eggs.


	5. The Roomate

**Merry Christmas everybody! I hope this little bit of domestic change of POV can maybe make your Christmas eve a little bit sweeter, the story is moving forward slowly but steadily...if I may say so myself. Once again, please review if you want to (or don't want to, please still do), I really really appreciate it. Happy Holidays, and enjoy xo**

Magnus has never had a roommate before. Not that his circumstances had ever called for it; there was an infinite amount of room down there. Quite literally. He doesn't intend to stay for too long anyway, just for a little while longer. Alec was interesting to be around. He doesn't talk much, or at all, really, but he was very observant and nice and funny when he wanted to be and just generally very pleasant.

It has been three days since the night Magnus had hopped into the little apartment. Their "serious conversation" that followed Alec's fainting and the quietest breakfast ever was strangely light and quick. This Alec Lightwood didn't seem at all fazed by Magnus's Lord of Hell explanation, for he simply nodded at everything Magnus said, although never once meeting his eyes. None of those stupid "so hell actually exists?" or "so is it super _hot_ down there?" questions, which was a first. If he hadn't fainted in the beginning, Magnus would have been suspicious.

Alexander Lightwood, Magnus concluded by the third day of watching him, was absolutely magical. Not only did he completely disregard his wish from summoning _the_ frickin _devil_ (not really but still), he was the most gentlemanly host/summoner Magnus had ever met in all his years of "service", offering for Magnus to stay in his tiny apartment even when his cheeks turned a bright red as he realised the implications with Magnus's sly smirk. And his _adorable_ blush. Magnus feels like singing in triumph every time Alec's cheeks light up vibrantly because of something he said or did no matter how slightly suggestive. _His. Precious. Blushing. Cheeks._

They're glowing a deep scarlet right now, as Alec walked through the apartment door, shielding himself from the cold outside. He was murmuring to himself quietly with two grocery bags in his arms when he felt Magnus's eyes on him. He froze for a slit second before looking up at Magnus with a heartwarming little smile.

"I got you a toothbrush and some clothes, since you said you might be staying a little longer," Yes, he's definitely staying for a while much longer now. "I don't know why you would want to do that when you probably have other places to go, not that I mind..."

"For your information, I have found it to be quite comfortable here, and I would have nowhere to go if you do decide to kick me out, so do have mercy on me, Alexander."

Alec's blue eyes seemed to clear, if it wasn't just Magnus's imagination, at hearing that. He lowered his head, took off his boots and walked off into the kitchen without another word. Magnus rose from the couch and followed close behind.

"Alexander, I understand your love for these takeaway things, but all the time?" Three days of takeaways, and Magnus was starting to worry about the boy's diet and health. _It's been three days and I'm already becoming a mom, wow._

"Well, I'm not exactly a cook...and what on earth do you usually eat in hell anyway?"

"I can cook, if you'd like. I happen to be a very good cook from all the spare time I get down there." Magnus turned to put away the things in the cupboard behind him, and smugly felt Alec's eyebrows raise at his comment. "I have nothing to do here, anyway. Not until you finally wish for something anyway. I might as well."

Alec's eyebrows remained raised, but he nodded in agreement. "Sure..." Magnus chuckled at his doubtful expression and finished up the unpacking.

"Don't doubt this devil, Lightwood. I have plenty of tricks up my many sleeves."


End file.
